


Our Love will Always Prevail

by BriaPia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Multiple, YOI Royalty Week 2018, mention of past war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriaPia/pseuds/BriaPia
Summary: Almost 10 years ago, Lord Yuuri of the house Katsuki was taken as a ward of the house Nikiforov. A romance blossomed between him and the eldest heir of the house, Viktor Nikiforov. But the path to happiness is not always an easy one, Yuuri and Viktor will have to fight hard to obtain the happy ending they both desperately wish.





	1. Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> I couldn’t resist to not publish for this awesome concept, I love royalty au’s So I hope you guys enjoy this little story as well. 
> 
> I’ll post one chapter every day for the seven themes  
> Day 1: Balls and Masquerades  
> That fateful moment. A night to remember, a night of no pretenses. Time loses meaning as we dance the night away.
> 
> This is not beta’d and English is not my first language so if there any typos or phrasing that feels off let me now.

The music was faint, Yuuri was able to hear it from his chambers, he wished he could be able to attend the masquerade but Lord Nikiforov had explicitly told him that he was not allowed to set a foot in the ballroom. It wasn't like he was going to start talking with the guests, he only wanted to dance, to get lost in the sound of the music and the feeling of his body moving accordingly. 

Ever since he was taken as a ward of the Nikiforov house the only activity he had been allowed to continue to train had been dancing. 

He remembered when he was a little boy, no over 6 summers had passed since he came to this world and not much training to do regardless the arts of war, the Katsuki house had been a pacific one, involving themselves in little to no conflict with other houses. Therefore, Yuuri started learning the art of dancing. His teacher, Lady Okukawa, had been an accomplished performance once, traveling around the entire realm, once she settled in the Katsuki’s domains she started teaching to every child who asked her to, commoner or royalty, it didn't matter to her. 

That had been a long time ago. Since Yuuri came to live in the Nikiforov’s land he had missed her and her lessons every single day. 

A knocked on his door brought him out of his musings, Yuuri was about to ignore it, pretending to be asleep when a voice followed a moment after. 

“Lord Katsuki, are you in here?” whispered a deep voice. Yuuri knew that voice, he had feared that voice one, then he had started to seek out the voice every chance he got, nowadays he enjoyed the precious times he was able to hear it, especially if it was directed towards him. The owner of the voice being Viktor, the eldest son, the only surviving son of Lady and Lord Nikiforov. He shouldn't be in front of his quarters, the masquerade was being held in his honor after all. Hurriedly Yuuri opened the door, only to be greeted with a fervent kiss from said Lord. 

Yuuri gasped with surprise, eyes opening widely. Before the kiss could escalate into something more he put some distance between them. Pulling Viktor into his room as he slammed the door close. 

“Viktor! That was really careless, what if someone saw us?” admonished Yuuri. 

Viktor pouted but Yuuri could tell he was faking it. “Nobody saw us, besides even if someone happened to see something, nobody would say a word. All of the servants love you, you know? In addition, aren't you delight to see me Yura?” uttered Viktor in a low voice.

“You know I'm more than joyful to be with you Vitya,” said Yuuri caressing the other man’s cheek “But your absence from the masquerade is going to be noticed.”

“Well, that's exactly why I'm here, my love. I can not accept for you to be absent, especially if it is on a masquerade that's supposedly held in my honor.” started Viktor, his eyes closed and pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s wrist. 

“You know my presence is not welcome in there,” recalled Yuuri looking at his feet “I can't go against Lord Nikiforov's orders.” 

Viktor grimaced for a second but then smiled softly at Yuuri “I know my sunshine, and it pains me to have to hear that from the servants, but that's why I'm glad my parents decided to celebrate me with a masquerade. Nobody is supposed to know who anyone is!” said Viktor, excitement back in his voice “That’s why I devised the perfect strategy!”

“And what would that be?” asked Yuuri, a tinge of amusement in his voice. 

“We just have to put you in a convincing costume, lucky for you, I am acquaintance with the important people living on this lands” replied Viktor, taking Yuuri’s hand and leading him out of his chambers and toward his private quarters “So with this acquaintance I was able to request for a second costume in case I needed to change mine, what I didn't detail was that said costume had the measurements of a certain lord that wasn't supposed to be able to come to the masquerade.” 

“Sounds like you put a lot of work in this strategy,” joked Yuuri, even if he was impressed by his lover’s actions. 

“Of course I did, I devised it while thinking of the most important person in my life.” finished Viktor opening the door of his quarters. 

The costume, which was over Viktor’s expansive bed, in itself was a simply tailored one, black pants and a dark blue best with what it looked like a simulation of a corset I the back, a dark purple shirt underneath. It wasn't a complex costume, nor a flashy one, its purpose was to made the person who wore it fit within the parameters of the masquerade while also not draw a lot of attention. It didn't mean that it wasn't beautifully crafted, in the back there where numerous crystals embroidered into the fabric, forming a beautiful, multicolored pattern that shifted with the light, the cut of the purple shirt in the front was low enough that it was risqué, to say the least. Lastly, there was a mask that followed the patterns of the crystals of the back of the costume which was able to cover enough of Yuuri’s face for him to not be recognized. 

“It’s beautiful Viktor,” whispered Yuuri, afraid if he spoke louder some spell would break and he would be back at his room, alone, “Thank you...really.” He approached the other man to press a kiss to his lips. After a while where they continue kissing, Viktor steep back, a small blush on his face, he looked at Yuuri, eyes shining with delight. 

“If we want this to work we need to hurry, or my absence will be noticed,” spoke Viktor. 

Yuuri just laughed and hurried to change his garments, trying not to think too much about the lustful gaze Viktor was sending his way. After a few more minutes they finally reached the ballroom, music enveloping Yuuri’s body as if inviting him into a dance. Viktor squeezed his hand, making his attention return to the other man. 

“I have to go and speak with some of the others Lords and Ladies, but I'll come find you again once I have complied with my duties,” whispered Viktor to his ear “So wait for me, my love.” Viktor gave him a kiss on his head and started walking towards a group of nobles that were speaking with his father. 

Yuuri decided that he could, for the time being, enjoy the food and beverages that were being offered. Reaching one of the tables that were covered in champagne, he took one glass and started to slowly sip the liquid while looking at the people attending the masquerade. There were a lot of people who he could obviously not recognize, he was glad he wasn't the only one who was actively trying to conceal his appearance. He was able to recognize Lady Sara and Lord Michele from house Crispino, the former talking to who seemed to be Lady Babicheva in a serious manner, the later was watching her from the distance while almost ignoring his companion. From what Yuuri could remember Michele was almost always seen with his squire Lord Nekola, but he could be wrong this time.

He spared them no more thoughts as he was brought out of his musings by a firm grip on his shoulder, making him turn around, startled. 

“I knew it was you,” said a tan boy with a familiar voice, his costume was so colorful and so intricate that he wasn't easily recognized. 

“Phichit? Is that you?” questioned Yuuri slowly, he hadn't seen the other man in a long time. 

“Yuuri!!, I'm glad you’re still as perceptive as ever,” replied the boy hugging him and laughing “It’s been so long, I wasn't sure you were going to attend this.” 

“I'm so glad to see you again, my friend. Of course, I wouldn't forget you, how could I?” said Yuuri joining in the excitement of the other man.

“It’s been almost ten summers since you were brought up here, and ever since then, I think I've only been able to see you a handful of times,” stated Phichit, this time with a serious tone. 

That last statement made Yuuri’s smile falter a little, indeed, when both of them had been young their families where usually visit each other constantly, Phichit house had many allies, including the Nikiforov’s, but ever since Yuuri became a ward of this house, all of his previous relationship with other people had been almost entirely prohibited. 

“I know, but I'm here now,” said Yuuri, a small smile on his face and a warm gaze directed at his old friend “Speaking of that, you're right, I'm not supposed to be here, Viktor sneaked me in.” he finished with a small blush that didn't pass unnoticed by the other man. 

“Fraternizing with the Nikiforov house I see, you haven't wasted your time here,” spoke Phichit, mischievous as always.

“It’s not like that!” Yuuri defended himself, blushing even harder now “Viktor is... Well, he’s special, he has always treated me nicely. And well, we are happy together.”

“Well I'm glad you were able to find some happiness here, you deserve it!” stated Phichit. 

They kept talking for a while, drinking from the endless supply of champagne, remembering old times, laughing and joking about the costumes of some of the attendants to the masquerade. Yuuri didn't even notice how much time had passed until Viktor put an arm around his waist asking him, ever the gentleman, if Yuuri could have this dance with him. 

Saying his goodbyes to Phichit Yuuri gladly accepted Viktor’s request. They walked to the center of the hall, Viktor took Yuuri's hand and brought him close to his body. The dance was slow, intimate even, Viktor’s arms keeping him close to his body, feeling the other man’s breath caressing the shell of his ear. Yuuri felt like he was floating above the clouds, wishing he could stay like this with the man he loved for the rest of the eternity. 

“You look ravishing today my love,” whispered Viktor “Not that you ever look less than splendid, but I wish I could whisk you away to my chambers at this precise moment.” 

“Thank you Vitya, you also look lovely today,” replied Yuuri “I'm really grateful for every single one of these gestures you keep doing for me, I love you.” 

“I love you too, Yura,” said Viktor bringing them both even closer to one another. 

After that exchange they kept dancing, Yuuri got lost in the music and the feeling of Viktor’s body against his own. Suddenly, the music stopped by the request of Lord Nikiforov, who was hoisting a big chalice above his head. 

“Dear friends and allies, I hope you're all doing well in your respective lands and that the gods grace you all with good health and fortune. As you know, our house has also been blessed with good fortune for the last decade, and I'm hoping that it will continue this way,” raised his voice above all of the attendants Lord Nikiforov, his wife, at his side, standing straight as the image of what a proper lady should entail. “That’s why, I have an important announcement to make, but first, where's my son?”

Yuuri looked at Viktor confused, he must have shown it on his face because Viktor shrugged at him making him understand that he didn't understand what was happening either. Regardless, Viktor stepped forward, heading to where his after was standing. 

“Here I am, father,” spoke Viktor coldly. 

“My son! Come closer,” ordered the Lord “As you know, our house is an old and proud one, our history goes back for centuries. Recently it has come to my attention that you have still, to this day, not taken a wife to strengthen our alliances.” said Lord Nikiforov, looking straight at Yuuri. 

Fear seized Yuuri, he felt a dull, metallic thud in his stomach. He was too stunned to have any reaction at all, he was still able to perceive the reflection of his emotions on Viktor’s face. The other man hadn't known either. 

“That’s why we have made an arrangement with an allied house, let me introduce you and everyone who's here tonight to your chosen fiance, Lady Sara of the house Crispino.” finished the Lord walking to where Sara was standing, smug smile directed at Yuuri, while taking her hand and leading her to Viktor’s side “Let it this to be a day to remember.” 

Yuuri couldn't stand to watch the spectacle any longer, feeling the tears starting to pile on his eyes he decided to leave the ballroom at that moment, not paying attention to Phichit’s voice, who had to manage to get close to him, nor at anyone else with whom he collided in his hurried steps towards the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
>  [Come say hi!!](https://briapia95.tumblr.com)


	2. Star-Crossed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Star-Crossed: Family rivalries, opposing countries in war, differences in social position. We may be separated by circumstance, but we are united by something deeper.

The last Viktor saw that night of Yuuri was when the man left the ballroom in a hurry, tears pouring down his eyes, it made Viktor feel wrath boiling inside his body. It took all of his will to not start yelling at his father right at that moment, leave the room and head down to where Yuuri disappeared, especially when he saw the poisonous smirk the Lord sent to his beloved while breaking both of their hearts. 

He glared at Lord Nikiforov and then when the other man didn't even deign himself to look at Viktor he snapped the same glare at his now new fiancee. Sara of the house Crispino, the moment Viktor looked at her he realized she was trembling, a forced smile on her face, looking directly ahead as if terrified to look at her side where Viktor stood. Viktor searched for her brother in the crowd, when he found him he saw the fear in his eyes, standing next to him was Mila, a heartbroken expression in her face just like Yuuri’s a moment prior. Now Viktor understood, Sara was just as surprised and terrified as he was, she probably didn't know to the whole extent why his house had been summoned. 

Knowing his father, if Viktor did anything rushed right now it could mean severe consequences to the Crispino house. He needed to get them some time. So, Viktor swallowed down his anger and took Sara’s hand lifting them above his shoulders towards the expecting crowd. 

“Such an unexpected announcement, father,” spoke Viktor monotonously “I am flattered that such a respected house accepted this sudden engagement, but if you allow me to make a request first, I want to properly court my new fiancé before we can make a formal wedding announce. Could that be arranged, father?” He knew that the other man wouldn't be able to deny his request, not if he wanted to appear as a good, respectful Lord in front of all of these other nobles who decided to attend this mockery of a masquerade. 

Reluctantly Lord Nikiforov accepted Viktor’s request, after that he only planned to linger in the ballroom for a few more minutes before going after Yuuri, the last sight of the other man still weighing heavily in his heart. When Viktor was about to reach the doors one hand gripped his arm tightly, preventing him from leaving.

“It’s unbecoming of a man to leave his fiancee alone in an event full of other nobles, especial to seek another person,” his father whispered harshly. 

“Well, how good is it then, that she’s being escorted by her brother? Now if you excuse me I need to rest,” said Viktor in a clipped tone, getting free from his father grip. 

“Don't think of me as an idiot Viktor, I know you are going to look for the Katsuki boy, don't lie to me.” his father voice grew louder. 

“And what if I am?!” defied Viktor. 

“Don’t forget who he is! If it wasn't for the power he gives us over his house I wouldn't have second thoughts on killing him already. I only need him to keep those eastern barbarians well behave. But if you insist on freely giving your affections to that boy, I will no longer hesitate. Is that clear?” demanded Lord Nikiforov.

His words made Viktor’s blood boil, how dare he threaten Yuuri. His sweet, courageous, bright Yuuri. He would not allow anyone to threat his beloved, especially not this manipulative man. He was about to reply to his father’s threats when they were both interrupted. 

“My Lord, Lady Nikiforov is looking for you,” said Yakov to his father “Allow me to escort your son.”

“Very well, see that he reaches his chambers and doesn't leave,” finished Lord Nikiforov as if referring to a child, then leaving both Viktor and Yakov behind. 

“As you wish, my Lord,” answered Yakov. 

Once they already left the room Yakov spoke again. 

“What were you thinking, idiot boy? That by defying your father you'd accomplished anything?” reprimanded the other man,

“I wasn't thinking about anything, he dared to threaten my Yuuri, what would you have done?” countered Viktor. 

“For starters, I would have been smart about it. But what happened, happened and there’s nothing to do about it now” said Yakov “What you need to do now is to reach Yuuri and between you both come with a plan, you already bought some time.” 

A smile blossomed in Viktor’s face. “Thank you, Yakov. I knew you’d understand.” 

Yakov’s only answer was a loud gruff. 

\------------------–------------------

Viktor knocked on Yuuri’s door for the second time this evening. This time, however, there was no response, no steps getting closer to the door, nothing, only silence greeted him. 

“Yura, my love, please open the door,” called Viktor, still no one came “Please my beloved, I have no idea this was going to happen. I-I’m never going to marry Lady Crispino, you know the only person I’d ever marry it's you,” Viktor feel on his knees, he was scared for what this would mean for their relationship. He knew it would be hard, but if Yuuri decided to end their romance he wouldn't be able to keep going, not without his love. So he desperately continued “Please, I love you so much, it broke my heart seeing you like that. I bought us some time, so we can do something about this situation, but please Yuuri, please... Don't leave me.” 

“Vitya, i would never leave you,” said Yuuri from behind him, placing a hand on his shoulders.

Viktor turned around, standing up quickly. “Yuuri!! You- You are not in your quarters,” said Viktor almost crying in relief, he hugged Yuuri close to his body “I thought you didn't want to see me, I thought- How much did you hear?”

“Just the last part, but most importantly, is for me to tell you that I love you too Vitya, nothing would ever change that,” reassured him Yuuri, he also took Viktor’s chin in his hand guiding him and giving him a sweet, slow kiss to emphasize his point, once they were finished Yuuri kept talking “I’m sorry I worried you, I was taking a stroll in the gardens... So you bought us some time?” 

“Yes, I requested time to properly court Lady Crispino, that way our engagement wouldn't appear rushed as if to avoid some scandal,” informed Viktor brushing his lips with Yuuri’s. 

“That's actually quite clever,” said Yuuri “So now we have a few months to actually plan some strategy. Do you happen to have something in mind?”

“Sadly I don't have anything regarding that yet, my love” muttered Viktor, “If it comes to the worst-”

“It won’t come to the worst Vitya, don't think that. At least not for now anyway,” interrupted Yuuri. 

“All right, my heart, ” conceded Viktor, he proceeded to kiss Yuuri again, savoring the lips of the other man. 

Yuuri responded with haste, he wouldn't say it out loud, but Viktor knew he was hurting too. Ever since they became lovers there was always the lingering fear of their impending separation. Being either by marriage, death, because of some nonsensical war or any circumstance that surrounded them. Viktor knew that at 27 he was way past the age of marriage, he had been able to avoid the issue until now but they had run out of time.

Their kiss deepened, Yuuri pushed Viktor until his back crashed with the door. A moan escaped his mouth as he embraced Yuuri even tighter, closer to his body. Out of nowhere the door opened allowing the two men to enter Yuuri’s chamber, Yuuri kept walking, leading him to his bed, when they reached it he pushed Viktor down. He followed him, bracketing his legs around Viktor’s.

“I need you Vitya, please, I love you, let me feel you inside, please,” Yuuri whispered as if he needed to ask, Viktor thought, as if he didn't know he would always say yes to him. He would always give himself to Yuuri no matter what.

As an answer, Viktor put a hand behind the other man’s head, entwining his fingers through Yuuri’s raven locks. He pulled Yuuri’s mouth against his, starting another fervent kiss, this time the kiss grew heated in no time, making both of them moan and writhe against each other. 

They started to get naked, taking little to no care in preserving the clothes they were wearing, throwing them at the floor the moment they left their bodies. Viktor tried to push Yuuri against the bed but he resisted. 

“Just like this, let me feel you just like this, please,” Yuuri moaned against his mouth. Viktor could do nothing more than to nod and look for the oil, wrapped in the heat and pleasure that Yuuri’s body was providing him.

That night they made love many times, lost in the pleasure and love they could only obtain when being with each other. They were no longer Lord Katsuki and Lord Nikiforov, they were just Yuuri and Viktor. 

Two men that against all odds fell in love with one another. Viktor, the son of a cruel Lord that masked his intentions behind threats, tricks, and war. And Yuuri, the son of the unfortunate house that dared to defy Lord Nikiforov’s whims, pushed through a war that only ended when they captured their second heir and made him a permanent prisoner inside this palace’s walls. 

Sparing no more thoughts of old wars and broken hearts Viktor and Yuuri let their bodies speak for them. The only witness to their love was the moon, shining high and bright above in the starry night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, one of the reasons this chapter gained the M rating. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the story so far.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
>  [Come say hi!!](https://briapia95.tumblr.com)


	3. Tokens of Favour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Tokens of Favour: A flower, dropped at an event. A present, delivered to the doorstep. Messages — of all mediums — connecting us even when we aren’t together.

After the night of the masquerade, Yuuri began to be followed everywhere he went. He would always catch some of the men of Lord Nikiforov’s personal guard lingering around where he was. At first, they would try to be discreet but after the weeks passed they would just blatantly stand a few meters away from Yuuri, constantly following him with their eyes.

It made any interactions with Viktor almost impossible to carry out, the only time he saw him was when the Lords and Ladies of the house would gather to dinner, and Yuuri was not allowed to sit next to Viktor in those instances. The rest of the time Lord Nikiforov would make sure to keep either he or Viktor occupied with endless duties or would make the later accompany Lady Crispino everywhere she went. 

Yuuri could not help but feel jealous of Sara. He knew that she bore no feeling towards Viktor, one would have to be blind to not realize the looks of longing she sent to Lady Babicheva. Still, there isn’t a day when he doesn’t wish he could be the one to stand so freely by Viktor’s side. 

Nonetheless, Yuuri knew that they had to be careful, they were lucky the night of the masquerade when they weren’t found together by Lord Nikiforov. Yuuri was sure that they hadn’t precisely quiet that night and it was probably only thanks to the servants of the palace that they were able to be with each other until the sunrise. 

Yuuri missed Viktor desperately, he needed to talk to him, even if it was just for a short moment. 

The answer to his plea came later that week, ironically, when his presence was requested by Lord Nikiforov himself.

“You called for me, my Lord?” asked Yuuri, even now he found it difficult to maintain a polite voice directed at the other man.

“Yes, Katsuki, I've been made aware that you are quite the talented dancer. Is that true?” said the man with a mocking smile.

“Yes my Lord, I have been trained in the arts of dance ever since I was a little kid,” replied Yuuri confused and with a little trepidation “I am thankful that you had allowed me to continue with my training one I was brought here.” he quickly added.

“At least you have manners,” said the Lord absentmindedly, “As you know my son is to be married soon, and I want his wedding to be the representation of the wealth and power this house has,” he waited until Yuuri nodded and then added “Since you are my ward I want you to perform at the wedding as one of the entertainers, you can dance one of your people’s traditional dances, I will see that you’ll get what you need.” 

It was a clear mockery, making Yuuri perform at Viktor’s wedding, to appear as a professional and to not crack down with sadness and sorrow in front of all the guests. Viktor had no intentions of actually getting married, but if Lord Nikiforov wanted to challenge Yuuri he was not going to step down.

“It would be an honor, my Lord,” said Yuuri, voice sure and eyes full of determination. It made Lord Nikiforov falter in his reply. 

“V-very well then, I expect you to talk with the servants to make every aspect of the performance perfect, you are dismissed Katsuki.”

“My Lord,” finished Yuuri bowing and leaving the room quickly. 

This was the perfect opportunity, if he was able to get involved in some of the planning for the wedding he would be able to see Viktor eventually, and they would be able to have some way of communicating without looking suspicious to no one. For the first time ever, Yuuri was grateful for one of Lord Nikiforov’s demands.

\------------------–------------------

His opportunity came a few days later. He was in the gardens talking with one of the servants that were in charge of the ornaments and placement of various accommodations for the wedding. They were looking at the plans of where would the stage be placed when Viktor suddenly approached them. 

“Alexei, so good to find you,” said Viktor cheerfully “I was wondering if you could show me again the tinted roses you had planned to plant all over the gardens, I think the color is not the most suitable but I need to see it once more.” 

“Of course my Lord, I'll bring it to you right this moment,” replied the man. 

“Thank you,” said Viktor, he waited a few moments until the man was far enough to speak again, still looking at the servant walk away “I’m so sorry my love, I just found out about my father’s orders and I can't apologize enough.” Viktor voice was full of regret and pain, it broke Yuuri’s heart to hear him sound like that. 

“It’s not your fault, my love,” he hastened to clarify “Actually, I think this can provide us with a way to actually being able to communicate with each other.”

“How so?” asked Viktor clearly surprised

“Well since I'm now involved in the wedding it wouldn't be so strange to linger in the gardens, right?”

Viktor nodded. 

“The fountain just at the end of the garden has a loose brick, I found it the night of the masquerade, when I was out there clearing my head. We can always send each other messages through there. It's the third one to the left of the one marked with a small x” finished Yuuri. 

“That's amazing Yuuri!” 

“Thanks,” said Yuuri blushing “I already place one note in there, I just needed to find a moment let you know.” 

Viktor was about to say something else when they saw Alexei coming back, different tints and roses on his hands. “Here it is my Lord, as you requested”

“I’ll take my leave then, thank you for your patience, Alexei,” stated Yuuri “We’ll talk again soon” he then glanced over Viktor “Goodbye Lord Nikiforov, I have high hopes for your wedding to be magnificent, sent my regards to your bride.”

\------------------–------------------

Many years passed before the letters were ever found. A young servant discovered them once while cleaning what used to be Lord Katsuki’s old bedchambers, under a loose plank of wood there were tied together with great care, the years had erased a great portion of the letter's contents making it very difficult to put together. When the boy was able to figure out what the letters were about he set upon himself to look for the other set of letters that once belonged to Lord Viktor Nikiforov, but no matter how meticulously he searched for them, he was never able to find them. 

The young servant, eager to find out more about the crossed-star lovers, spent many months teaching himself how to read and write. Once he finally managed to learn, he started to transcribe each and every one of the letters he was able to decipher. He couldn't know for certain the order which the letters where written, nor the complete contents of it, but he was able to find out how much the lords must have loved each other. 

The messages were always short as if Lord Nikiforov was afraid he was constantly being watched. The notes read:

> My beloved Yura  
>  I don't think I know enough words to express the sorrow in my heart when I watch you stand so close to me but not being able to touch you, to kiss you, to speak with you for even a brief moment ---- so glad you were able to find a way for us to communicate ---- I love you so much.  
>  Yours, always.  
>  Your Vitya.  
> 

> My darling  
>  I have so much ----  
>  \---- After reading your last letter there were so many times I wished I could just stop caring about everything and just go where you are to take you away from this awful place so we can finally be together and I can finally show you the love you deserve, we ---- It pains me that we have to wait to be close again -----  
>  I don't think I can stand to not being able to be with you one more night, i can't stand another second of my father ----  
>  I miss you so much.  
>  Yours, always.  
>  Vitya.  
> 

> My sunshine  
>  We were right my sunshine, house Crispino is being extorted although I still don't know to what extent since I am too being followed by my father’s guards, so I had not had the chance to speak properly with Lady Crispino.  
>  I just want to tell you once again how much I love you, how much I desire to be with ----  
>  \----- If I can find out something to call off the wedding I'll write to you as soon as I can.  
>  Yours, always.  
>  Vitya  
> 

> Yurochka  
>  I found out something, Lord Crispino told me this morning something concerning the main trades routes from their lands to the east ---- father probably sending thieves ---- most important routes ---- reason their parents agreed on to the wedding so the merchants ---- to travel the routes. If you could write a letter to Phichit I ----  
>  We couldn't have known this without your help.  
>  Love you, always.  
>  Vitya.  
> 

> My star  
>  Our plan worked ---- father is traveling south ---- alliance between Chunalot and Crispino proved to be a powerful one ---- Lord Stefano Crispino had called off the wedding---- taking his guards with him.  
>  We finally made it my love.  
>  Yours, always.  
>  Your Vitenka.  
> 

“What are you doing?” a serious tone came from behind him, startling him.

“Beka!!” gasped the servant boy “You scared the shit out of me!” scolded the blond boy “Don't you have some royalty thing to attend?” asked trying to change the subject. 

Otabek, always with a stern face, took one of the letters the servant boy had rewritten and sighted. “Yura, is this why you asked me for some of the books in the library? You know it's not well received amongst the people living in here to talk about this subject, especially with how delicate Lady Nikiforov’s health is.” 

“I know that! I'm not stupid!” grunted Yuri “I wasn't planning on showing it to anyone, I just found some of the originals and I wanted to know more about them... You can't tell me you aren't curious yourself.”

The silence he received was all the confirmation he needed, after all, they were both boys when the whole scandal between Viktor and his lover came to their knowledge, spreading like fire to the whole kingdom. 

“Okay, yes I'm curious,” conceded Otabek “What did you find out?”

Excited, Yuri took the first of the letters he was able to decipher. Speaking about hidden romances and secrets plans, the two boys spent the entire evening talking and theorizing nonstop about the two star-crossed lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
>  [Come say hi!!](https://briapia95.tumblr.com)


	4. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Freedom: Who would we be, if we were not who we are?

It came as a great surprise to Viktor when it wasn't he who called off the wedding but actually the Crispino house. If he tough about it, the move his father had done was a desperate one, he couldn't understand what was the point in extorting a house into marrying another one. The only thing that that was gonna accomplish was to create resentfulness between the two houses. Luckily it was all over know, even luckier, was how he had actually managed to end up in the good grace of both Sara and Michele. Sara was almost too easy he guessed, they both bonded over the imminent fear of losing the chance to be with the one they truly loved. Michael was a totally different case, the always stubborn Lord had thought Viktor wanted to force his sister into his bed ever since his father announced their engagement in that dammed masquerade, for weeks he had been hostile towards Viktor, the latter didn't mind it that much but it was really getting tiresome. 

One day Michele suddenly knocked on his door and just asked for forgiveness, to say Viktor was confused was an understatement. Later Yuuri informed him the young Lord had approached him several times on the moments when he was rehearsing for the dance he had been forced to perform at the stupid wedding. After several encounters and conversations, where Yuuri never told him the details, Lord Crispino came to Viktor offering his help and most important the intel they needed to make a plan. 

Viktor sent a letter written by Yuuri to Phichit where they both asked for not only a big favor, but a risky one. If they succeeded they could help with the formation of the biggest alliance between the East and the West in recent years, if they failed there was a high chance for them to condemn the Chunalot house to the same fate as Yuuri’s. 

The plan was simple enough, the Chunalot house was known to the other houses as the house of assassins, they have been training their people for centuries in the hidden arts, improving it to perfection, no one who dared to attack them had survived to tell the tale. Phichit’s ancestors had never allowed their special force to aid any outsider of the house, so nobody outside the royals of said house knew the exact number of men they possessed. 

But Phichit was their young ruler now, having succeeded his father no more than a summer ago, maybe with Yuuri’s plead Phichit would help the Crispino’s to establish a route of trade directed at his lands, where they could then trade the valuable goods offered by house Crispino also by sea, given that one of the borders of house Chunalot consists of several kilometers of coastline, therefore giving them the potential of forming an alliance. 

House Chunalot provides protection in exchange of a percentage of the gains house Crispino made off their trade, the Crispino province had always been full of treasures and valuable goods but their only way of trading had always been by land. Now they were going to be able to expand that to the sea giving the location of house Chunalot’s lands.

Phichit, thanks to the gods, happily agreed to the proposition and began communications with Lord Stefano Crispino to begin the alliance, a couple of months passed and just as Viktor and Yuuri had hoped, the houses had formed one of the most powerful alliances in recent times. 

The wedding was called off shortly after that and Lord Nikiforov really wasn't happy about it, he declared he was going to head south to demand house Crispino to respect their alliance. Giving to both Viktor and Yuuri the perfect opportunity to be together again. 

The first night was fantastic, he had missed so much his lover touch upon his skin, upon his lips, the sounds he made when they were one. Nobody was going to be able to tear Viktor apart from Yuuri’s side again, not even if his father. 

Once they were sated they both remained on Viktor's bed for a long time, basking in each other presence like they used to. Yuuri was softly kissing Viktor’s lips, his nose, his eyelids, his lashes, there was such a reverence in the way he did it as if trying to memorize every feature of Viktor’s face by touch alone. One he started with his neck Viktor felt it was now their time to talk.

“I've missed you so much in these months, my only consolation was knowing you were actually safe within these walls,” whispered Viktor, bringing Yuuri closer to his body.

“I missed you too, I was so afraid one day I was going to wake up to find out I had already lost you forever,” answered Yuuri “For so long I kept dreaming of the time when we were finally going to be able to be together again, I'm so glad it came true.” 

“We won't be apart again, I'll make sure of it,” said Viktor with a firm voice. 

There was a pause, Viktor knew Yuuri had a lot on his mind, it was probably not only about the happiness of their reunion but also about all the implications that it entailed. He waited for the other man to be ready to talk, after all, he knew there weren't easy subjects to speak about. 

“What are we going to do when your father comes back?” finally asked Yuuri in concern, “He definitely won't be happy and, most likely, he will try to arrange another engage for you. We both know the whole point in this endeavor was to tear us apart”

“I'm not sure yet my love, we could always run away together, maybe ask for asylum with Phichit or even the Crispino house,” proposed Viktor, seeing the hesitation in his lover’s eyes he asked, “What’s wrong my love?” 

“At one moment I thought about it too you know. But Mari is still ruling my house all by herself and I'm so afraid of what could happen to her and every other person in those lands if we anger your father again. I know he knows about us, even if you’d never told me,” murmured the younger man, lowering her gaze and looking firmly into the pillow under Viktor’s head “I don't want to be the cause of the extermination of my house, they didn't have the men to oppose your father before and they definitely don't have it now.” 

It broke Viktor’s heart to hear that, especially because he knew it was true. After the war, the Katsuki house had been reduced to a shadow of what it used to be, hit by famine and sickens and subject to the looming presence of Lord Nikiforov. Under Mari’s ruling, their situation had improved over the recent years but Viktor was certain there was going to pass a long time before they become a strong house again. 

Not knowing what to say he again hugged Yuuri close to his body, kissing him until he could feel the other man relaxing against his body. 

“I can't give you an answer right now my love, but I assure you, I won't allow anything, nor anyone to take you from me, I swear it on my honor,” whispered Viktor into Yuuri’s ear, his face hardened and voice full of determination.

\------------------–------------------

Weeks passed where they were able to enjoy their freedom. 

They had known they had to be careful, but it was so easy to get lost in the newfound freedom that they didn’t foresight the hell that would arrive once Lord Nikiforov finally came back. 

It happened so suddenly they didn’t have time to get ready, to set in motion any sort of plans. One moment both him and Yuuri were in Viktor’s bed and the next his door was being forcefully open, crashing strongly against the wall. Lord Nikiforov was standing furious under the door frame, looking at them with disgust. His eyes showed even more rage when he realized the state of clothing they both were. 

They had been right in one thing, Lord Nikiforov was furious and he wouldn't doubt in unleashing his fury against them. They were both hurriedly trying to put some clothes on, but it only took Lord Nikiforov a few moments to make Viktor’s word come crashing down. 

“Guards! Remove that barbaric pagan out off my sight,” barked Lord Nikiforov, pointing at Yuuri “Yuuri Katsuki as the ruler of this house I accuse you with the crime of witchcraft, you will be sent to the dungeons until you are sentenced for your crimes.” 

“What?! That’s ridiculous!” claimed Viktor, placing himself in front of Yuuri, trying to shield his lover “You can’t do this! You don’t have any proof” 

“Step aside Viktor, before I force you to” warned Lord Nikiforov “This pagan boy has not only bewitch you with his body and lured you to bed to gain power over this house but he has also bewitched Lord Crispino, he was seen whispering words to the nobleman, on multiple occasions, a few weeks before his sudden return to his lands, clearly he bewitched him with the intent to end your engagement to his sister.” 

“That’s preposterous!, I won’t let you lay a finger on Yuuri.” 

“Clearly you are still under his spell,” said the other man dismissively “Guards! Take the pagan now! Before he has time to do another hex!” 

“Wait-” 

Viktor wasn’t able to finish what he was going to say when he felt the firm grip of the guards who teared him apart from Yuuri’s side. He watched as another set of guards did the same to Yuuri, taking him out of his quarters abruptly. Fear and shock present in the other man demeanor, rendering him useless to opposed the rough treatment he was being subjected. 

“No! Leave him alone!, don’t touch him!” trashed Viktor uselessly, he then glared at his father “How dare you?!, You’ll pay for this-!” he was forced to stop by the sudden pain he felt in his cheek, he had just been strike by the other man. 

“Look at you, threatening a member of you own house, more proof of this boy’s crimes,” said the other man “You will be kept here in the meantime, I will not allow you to be near that barbarian. You! See that this door is always guarded, nobody will enter or exit this chamber without my knowledge,” ordered Lord Nikiforov as he turned to leave, one he was outside Viktor’s quarters he added, “I suggest you use this time to think what does it means to be loyal to your house, Viktor,” and then he left, just as suddenly as he came.

Viktor was left alone, scared and without any means to protect Yuuri from his father’s clutches. His worst nightmares suddenly became reality. 

He felt himself dropping on his knees, too devastated to keep himself standing. He felt his eyes sting, tears falling out of them, he hadn't cried in years but felt as if there wasn't a more appropriate time than now, his lover has just been ripped apart from him, and he wasn't even able to do anything to help him. 

“I’ll find a way to help you Yuuri, I won't let him harm you.” whispered Viktor, distraught present in his voice as he trembled, still unable to avoid crying for his lover’s faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, they were free for a moment.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
>  [Come say hi!!](https://briapia95.tumblr.com)


	5. Intrigue and Scandal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Intrigue and Scandal: An affair is exposed, politicians and courtiers vie for favour. This world exists in a gilded cage — can we survive it?

When Lord Nikiforov ordered his imprisonment he froze, letting the guards drag him to the dungeons without any sort of resistance. A few hours had passed since that fateful event and now Yuuri was angry, angry at himself for not reacting when it was needed, angry at the world for still allowing people to be judge for something as stupid as witchcraft but especially he was angry at Lord Nikiforov, how bitter and cruel had to be a man to purposely destroy the heart of his only heir, not caring about the damage he was inflicting upon Viktor. 

His cell was cold and narrow, he was grateful he was given an empty one, having personally witnessed the prisoners that weren’t so lucky, the lack of space and privacy was a sure way to guarantee the breaking of a man’s mind. 

He sat down in the pile of haystack that served as a bed, after a while the itching was intolerable so he just opted to move to the opposite wall. He had to relax and think, not everything had been lost, he had to at least have a trial first. Maybe he would be able to break free before he was sentenced, or maybe he would be able to get some help, yet right now everything seemed so hopeless. Yuuri was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear when the iron door was opened, he was brought out of them when he noticed a pair of boots in his peripheral vision, startling him. 

He rapidly lifted his gaze and was confronted by no other than Lord Nikiforov himself, Yuuri shot up from the floor, stepping back until his back hit the wall. 

“Wha-” 

”Katsuki” interrupted the other man “I must admit, I am impressed at the strategy you and my son crafted, even I didn't see it coming. I don't know how did you convince house Chunalot to aid the Crispino’s but I must say, it surely set back some of the plans I had regarding Viktor’s involvement in the future of the house. Nonetheless, all of your efforts were useless, you do know that?” 

It took a moment for Yuuri t speak again, in all the time he had been living in this palace Lord Nikiforov has never directed a compliment towards him. Regardless, he couldn't believe the nerve of this man, talking about Viktor as if he didn't have the free will of choosing for himself, looking directly at the Lord’s eyes and with a stern tone Yuuri spoke again.

“You talk about Viktor as if he was some pawn to be controlled, he’s your soon, not one of your servants. How can you be so cruel as to deny him his happiness, as to force him into a loveless marriage? Not only that, the way you intimidate and destroy other houses at your whims, you are truly a despicable person-.” 

“Don't talk about what you don't know!, I've always loved my son, I care a great deal not only about him but also about this house’s future,” shouted the lord, he then took a deep breath and continued talking “I don't expect you to understand me, I know how you must see me, as the terrible lord who invaded your home, killed your parents and then took you as a hostage.” 

Yuuri just stared at him, after all this time, the situation that led him to be in the Nikiforov's land was still painful to remember, he missed his parents, his sister, his friends. Even if he was never going to see them again, he always wondered how his life would have turned out if Lord Nikiforov had never declared the war. 

“I can see it in your eyes, the hatred you harbor towards this house. That hatred was the reason it took me so long to realize what you and Viktor had formed, that's why it never crossed my mind that you both would start this forbidden relationship, but now this relationship will end.”

The finality with which he said those words scared Yuuri, Lord Nikiforov had so many resources to get what he wanted and Yuuri... Yuuri was just a prisoner, now more than ever. 

“I may seem like an awful man to you Katsuki, but everything I've ever done has been for the sake of this house,” he stopped to look through the barred windows “I could have ended your house in the war, but I let them rebuilt themselves. I could have treated you as nothing better than a servant or a whore, but I gave you a proper roof over your head. Now, I'm gonna give you a choice, your last one,” he looked once again at Yuuri, taking in his appearance, in a softer tone he continued “You might be my prisoner but I did watch you grow under my roof, I will drop all of the accusations against you if you put an end to this senseless relationship you have with my son. You will be banished, of course, but even that fate is better than death. What you do after you leave I don't care, you can even go back to what's left of your family.” 

“I would never abandon Viktor,” said Yuuri immediately, resolve painting all of his features “I love him with all my being, I don't care what you do to me but I will not give him up.” 

For a brief moment, the gaze the lord directed at Yuuri was something akin to regret, but it vanished as soon as it appeared. 

“This is your last chance Katsuki” warned the other man. 

Yuuri didn't reply, he didn't need to, both of them knew that Yuuri would die before he left Viktor, even when facing the promise of potential freedom Yuuri wouldn't leave Viktor behind, not now not ever. When he continue not giving Lord Nikiforov any sort of answer the other man sighed, his expression hardened once more. 

“Very well then, if this is your choice you will deal with the consequences” he paused and straightened himself “Yuuri of the house Katsuki, the evidence of your crimes are undeniable, therefore I Nikolai of the house Nikiforov, sentence you to die at the stake in the next fortnight, may the Gods take pity on your soul.” 

Without any other word, Lord Nikiforov turned around and left the cell, leaving Yuuri alone in the darkness, his only companion the memories of a better time when he and Viktor were happy together.

\------------------–------------------

The days passed, Yuuri willed to try not to lose the passing of them but it was almost useless when they guard deliberately fed him at different hours and not always the same amount of times. In his isolation, some of his most terrible thought tended to haunt his mind, sometimes his mind telling him that Viktor didn't want him anymore, that he was too much of a trouble for the other man. He was quick to cast those thoughts away but sometimes they kept him awake entire nights. 

Sometimes he heard the guards talking among themselves, occasionally it was about some servant doing something wrong and receiving some sort of punishment, other times it was about their own love lives or the gossip of other people’s lives. Sometimes he heard the other prisoner’s laments, there weren't many of them, Yuuri would have guessed there were three or fore more people besides him. He never paid them much attention either, while it was comforting hearing other people that didn't mean he wanted to know the specifics of their conversations. 

On day one he heard one the of guard speaking Viktor’s name, that picked his interest. Walking the closest to his door he was able to without being noticed he kept listening to the guard’s exchange. 

“Word on the main palace is that he is locked on his quarters, by Lord Nikiforov's orders. He won't allow him to leave until that one over here is dead,” said nonchalantly one of the men.

“That has to be terrible for poor Lord Viktor, I can't imagine being held prisoner while my lover is condemned to die,” spoke the other one sighing “I mean, I don't know what I would do on his place if that were to happen to me and my beloved Anya.” 

“Georgi for the last time you have to break up with that girl, she's no good for you,” started the other guard rather exasperated, “Besides, that's not the point, she at least isn't some pagan from a traitorous house, Lord Viktor was bewitched by Katsuki, he didn't really fell in love with him.”

Even if Yuuri knew that that was what everyone had been told about his sudden imprisonment, it somehow enraged him that they actually believed he was just faking his feelings for Viktor, he wanted to scream at the guard to shut his mouth.

“Do you really believe that?, I refuse to go believe someone would do something so horrible just to gain power,” questioned the guard -Georgi. 

“I’ll believe what Lord Nikiforov tells me to believe, now stop with the subject, we need to be vigilant in case something happens,” finished the unknown guard. What followed was pure silence so Yuuri decided to retreat to the back of his cell. 

So there were people who actually believe in them, somehow that thought comforted Yuuri, even if it wasn't much, even if he died, there were going to be people that believed in his love for Viktor and vice-versa. 

He sets out to sleep, after all, he hadn't closed an eye the previous night. His last conscious thought being the memory of him and Viktor, happily dancing to the music in the masquerade that ultimately had marked the start of all of their struggles and sorrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
>  [Come say hi!!](https://briapia95.tumblr.com)


	6. Mentors, Advisors, and Servants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Mentors, Advisors, and Servants: From close friends and confidantes to prying eyes and institutional barriers, these people can facilitate great change, or pose deadly challenges.
> 
> Note: please check the tags, some new ones were added

It was hell, that was Viktor’s only feeling as he banged the door screaming to the guards to let him out for hours, until he couldn’t feel his arms anymore and he lost his voice, no matter what he did nobody came. His eyes stung, everything hurt and he just wanted to see Yuuri, to have him in his arms, secure and away from the horrible place that was the dungeons. 

In the following days, he refused to acknowledge anyone who came bringing him food, barely eating what was left for him. His mother came once, but he refused to acknowledge her presence either, just like his father, she had never been kind to Yuuri but even a blind man could have noticed the way she looked at his lover, full of contempt and hatred, and the way she spoke to him as if he wasn't better than a bug for her to step upon. He remembered how once, a few days after Yuuri was brought to the palace, he asked why did she look at the boy like that. 

“He's no better than trash,” sneered his mother at the time “Because of him your brothers are gone and I won't ever forget that,” and she kept to her word, never letting Yuuri forget who he was or why he was here.

She tried to speak to Viktor but he just turned to look at the window ignoring her, after a while, she just left his quarters, she hadn't been back ever since. 

After what felt like an eternity his door finally opened by someone other than a servant, it was Yakov, he was looking at Viktor with such pity in his eyes that it made him recoil. It only took one glance to Viktor’s arms to make that look change from pity to worry.

“Vitya, what have you done to yourself?” asked Yakov preoccupied, he turned around and asked a guard bring some bandages and ointments. After they were brought Yakov hastened to treat Viktor's wounds, working with a precision worthy of an experienced healer. 

“You are such a careless boy, what if they got infected?” admonish the older man, when he only received a shrug from Viktor he sight and continued, “I know you are suffering, now more than ever, but you can't let it get to you. Yuuri needs you now and if you keep harming yourself like this you won't be able to help him anymore.” 

That did cause a reaction on Viktor, he couldn't keep failing Yuuri, he failed him enough when he didn't stop his father from taking him prisoner. Just remembering the scared face Yuuri had when he was being taken away made tears start pouring down his eyes, again. 

“I don't know what to do anymore, Lord Nikiforov accused him of the one damned crime that can't really be proven wrong, I’m stuck in here and I don't know how my Yuuri is holding up!” vented Viktor, it sounded childish but right now he didn't care, his beloved was trapped in a cell waiting for a sentence that was probably going to be the stack and he was trapped here without any means to help him. 

“You are not wrong in one thing,” said Yakov, “Your situation is difficult but is not helpless, I sent a letter to Lilia if you want to run she might be able to help you providing you a place to hide.”

“You... Sent a letter to Lilia? For me?” Viktor couldn’t help but feel immensely grateful for Yakov’s actions, everyone knew that his relationship with his former fiancee wasn't the most amicable one. 

“Regardless, of what she replies, you need to form a plan now... I've heard Lord Nikiforov had visited Yuuri and had declared that in the next forthright he will be executed,” finished Yakov gravely. 

Viktor’s heart dropped at the last statement, he had almost no time to free Yuuri, his father once again had made sure of that. He looked out of his window, his quarters located several meters above the ground, he would be able to survive a fall but the main problem was the guards that kept patrolling the castle, sighing he looked up at the sky having then an idea.

“Yakov, do you know when is the next new moon?” 

“I’m not sure, by the looks of it, it seems like it'll happen in a few more days, why?” 

“I need your aid once more,” pleaded Viktor, suddenly turning aground and looking at Yakov straight on the eyes, “I don't want to get you in trouble with my father but I really need to ask you for this.”

“Whatever you need Vitya, I'll always look up for you,” replied the man placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Thank you,” said Viktor voice full of affection. He always thought if he could have chosen, he would have like to be Yakov’s son. The other man had always treated him as if he were of his own blood ever since he started teaching him the different skills that were needed for him to become a respected lord. “I need you to ready two horses, full of provisions for at least four days. I also need you to get the guard’s schedules.” 

“Do you plan to break Yuuri out of his cell in the middle of the night and then just run off? That's extremely risky, not to mention stupid, your father would expect something like that,” emphasized Yakov.

“I don't have much of a choice, there's not much more time left and to maximize our possibilities of escaping it needs to be done in a moonless night.” countered Viktor. “I know this castle and its surroundings better than anyone, i just need a distraction, something that could make the guards move to someplace away from here.” 

“A fire would do it, most of the servants would even help you, maybe near the library, it's bot away enough from here as well as from the dungeons.” pointed Yakov.

“Do you think you can manage that?” asked Viktor full of hope.

“Yes, it could be doable,” reflected the other man “I still think is a risky idea but sometimes the simplest of plans are the ones that succeed.” 

“Then is done, when the moon isn't there to light up the sky the plan will be executed,” finished Viktor, a determined expression on his face.

\------------------–------------------

The night Viktor had planned to run away with Yuuri arrived and everything was ready to be set in motion. Viktor was waiting for a few more hours to pass, then he would make his move. Suddenly there was a knock on his door followed by Lord Nikiforov entering his quarters, Viktor almost groaned out loud, of all the nights in which the other man could have come, he chose this one. 

“My son, I meant to talk to you,” said the lord. 

“I don't have anything to say to you, leave me alone,” reply Viktor coldly, he probably should have been a little more respectful but he didn't care for what his father had to say, and he really needed him out of here. 

“I know you are still angry, but this infatuation of yours will pass eventually, you need to focus on more important subjects regarding the wellbeing of this house” continued Lord Nikiforov as if Viktor hadn't spoken a word. 

“Are you even listening to yourself? I love Yuuri, is not a simple infatuation,” exclaimed Viktor full of rage “I don't care about any other person more than him.” 

Lord Nikiforov sighed, looking anything but pleased, “I see you haven't done any thinking since I last asked you. My patience is reaching its end, so you better change that mindset you have right now, soon, or there will be consequences Viktor.” 

“My patience already reached its end, so I won't ask again: Get. Out. Of. Here,” finished Viktor not bothering hiding his rage anymore. 

Lord Nikiforov looked affronted for a second, he scolded his features quickly and left Viktor quarters, before he left the room completely he spoke sharply one more time, “Sooner or later you will see the errors of your way Viktor.” 

A couple of hours later Viktor heard a commotion, he poked through the window and was able to distinguish some of the guards running towards the library, it was finally time. 

Getting down from the window was easier than he had thought, on his way to the dungeons he had a couple of close encounters with some guards but he was able to hide and avoid them before anyone saw him. He finally reached the dungeons and was about to open the gates when a voice called after him. 

“My lord, what are you doing here?” asked someone carefully. 

Viktor closed his eyes, despair making its way all over his body, he was so close to Yuuri, why was fate so cruel?. When he turned around he saw a familiar face. 

“Georgi?” he asked surprised, ignoring the other man’s question “What are you doing here, you are off duty.” 

“I came to see that the prisoners were safe” Georgi muttered, he looked at Viktor more attentively, his eyes widened and he opened his mouth, “Was the fire your doing? Is all of this just to set Lord Katsuki free?” he continued, this time louder.

“I love him!” Viktor shouted tired of everyone questioning that fact, afraid that someone else was coming, angry because he was so close to finally, finally have Yuuri in his arms again but once again someone was stopping him, so many emotions clashing in Viktor’s voice and body language “I love him and nobody seems to care about that, he is going to die in a few days if I don't do something, please just go away Georgi,” begged Viktor, hope almost lost in his voice, this wasn't fair. 

Georgi stood there silently, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a key, he then opened the door, gesturing Viktor to follow him, the man complied instantly. 

“I’ve seen many people pass through this dungeons, Lord Katsuki does not belong here,” started Georgi “I would hate to see how true love is torn apart, so I wish you the best of luck, my lord.” 

He opened another door and there was Yuuri, wide-eyed and confused, he took one look at Viktor and bolted to where he was standing, collapsing in Viktor’s arms and kissing him as if his life depended on it. Viktor put his arms around the other man waist and returned the kiss, he had been so afraid of never being able to do this again. Nonetheless, the kiss was cut short, they needed to get out of there fast. 

“What’s happening? What are you doing here?” asked Yuuri frowning a little still in disbelief. If they’d had more time, Viktor would have kept kissing him there and then. 

“I’m sorry my love, but we don't have time for explanations, we have to leave now,” answered Viktor taking his hand a leading him out of the dungeons. 

Before they reached the end Viktor turned, “Thank you so much,” he said to Georgi. The other man only nodded and it was enough, they needed to get out of this place now. 

The palace and its surroundings were in full chaos, Viktor still needed to be careful, if someone else discovered them he didn't think they wouldn't be as lucky as they were before. 

Finally, they reached the horses Yakov had prepared, he helped Yuuri get on the horse first, when he was about to do the same with the horse he watched how an arrow buried itself on one of the horse’s front leg, making them fall. 

He was able to distinguish his father a few meters ahead, screaming and running towards them, Viktor quickly climbed on Yuuri’s horse, sitting behind the man. Yuuri pulled at the reins but it wasn't fast enough, Lord Nikiforov was able to catch onto them, grabbing Yuuri tightly and trying to throw him off the horse.

“Let me go!” screamed Yuuri in panic, trying to take the reins once more. 

“I won't let you do this! I'll pursue you to the end of the world if necessary!” screamed back the lord, not letting him go “You will never be able to get rid of me-” 

Unexpectedly an arrow pierced Lord Nikiforov back, coming out of his chest straight through his heart. Viktor’s father dropped dead on the ground instantly giving Yuuri the opening to reach the reins making the horse start its gallop. 

Viktor just hugged Yuuri unable to do anything else, he didn't realize when they left the palace’s grounds, he didn't realize when they lost the guards that kept chasing after them, he didn't realize when they stopped or when he got off the horse. He only came to his senses when Yuuri softly caressed his cheek, calling his name full of worry. 

That's when he noticed the sunrise was upon them, they had ridden the entire night. His father had died in front of his eyes but he didn't want to think about that. Viktor focussed instead on Yuuri’s face, he was thinner than the last time he saw him, dark bags under his eyes, he must have been so tired but still rode the entire night to keep them safe. Viktor fell to his knees, crying once more, in these last months he had cried more than in his entire life. 

“Shhhh, it's okay Vitya, everything will be alright now,” whispered Yuuri softly, bringing Viktor to his chest, hugging him and stroking his back, “I love you so much, my Vitya, my Vitenka you were so brave, so amazing, I love you.” 

Viktor raised himself and pressed his lips against Yuuri’s, even when he already did that the night before, now it felt as if an entire lifetime had passed since he last kissed the other man. His lips felt so familiar, the way they move in synchrony, spreading a warm sensation through his whole body, for the first time in a long time Viktor felt like he was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still 11:30 in my country so this is still on time hehe.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> [Come say hi!!](https://briapia95.tumblr.com)


	7. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Happily Ever After: A fairytale apotheosis. A dream come true. We craft a new beginning today, in our promises and our connection.

Yuuri woke up early that day, he needed to get all the ingredients ready and start the preparations, once in his kitchen, he mixed the flour and the sugar, adding the salt and the eggs. He wanted to bake the best cake today, it was a special day after all.

After making sure Mari and everyone in Yuuri’s lands weren't going to face any sort of repercussion for his escape they had contacted Lilia, she had helped them to get a little cottage in the outskirts of a town that belonged to Phichit’s government. With his aid, Viktor started to work as a scribe translating various texts and documents from one tongue to another and Yuuri, discovering how good he was at baking, placed his own little bakery in the front of their home. Looking back, there wasn't a time where any of them were happier.

An hour passed and he was taking the carrot cake out of the oven when Viktor walked to the kitchen, softly hugging him from behind and kissing the back of his neck. 

“Good morning, my sunshine,” Viktor spoke, voice still rough with remnants of sleep. 

“Vitya, good morning!” setting the tray on the counter in front of him Yuuri turned around placing his arms around the other man neck “Happy birthday my love, I thought you were going to sleep in today.” 

“I woke up and didn't see you by my side, I needed to see where were you or else I would die from lack of kisses,” joked Viktor as he rested his head on the crook of Yuuri’s head.

Yuuri hugged him closer to his body, Viktor didn’t like to talk about the subject, normally avoiding it or making light jokes about it, but Yuuri knew the other man. Even after three years had passed Yuuri knew that Viktor still had nightmares about their last weeks at the palace. 

They had plagued him every night for several months after they escaped. He had been often woken up by the screams and cries of his beloved, sometimes they were about their respective imprisonments, sometimes about Lord Nikiforov death, the most terrible nights were the ones where Viktor dreamt of Yuuri’s own death, a terrible nightmare where Viktor wasn't able to set him free and Yuuri was ultimately burned at the stake. The first time Viktor woke up from that he didn't leave Yuuri’s side for an entire week. 

As the years passed the nightmares became a distant occurrence and Viktor learned how to cope better with them, but the lingering fear never left. Yuuri didn't know if it was ever going to disappear completely, it didn't matter at the end, he was going to be by Viktor’s side for the rest of their lives, he was going to be with him to assure them and make him feel better no matter what. 

“Do you want to try your cake?” asked Yuuri softly brushing his mouth to Viktor’s hair “It’s a carrot cake, your favorite.” 

“You spoil me, my love,” beamed Viktor his breath ticking Yuuri’s neck.

“Well, it's your birthday today, what better day to spoil you if not this one?” 

“I'm getting older and bald while you are still young, beautiful and full of life, what's there to celebrate?” complained Viktor.

“Vitya! Oh, my dearest Vitya,” answered Yuuri amused “you are only 30 years old, and even if you were bald and full of wrinkles I would still love you with all my heart! Did you think I just love you because of you long silver hair?” 

“Of course not, my Yuuri, I know you love every part of me,” said Viktor, now Yuuri was able to feel his smile.

“I mean if you cleaned the dishes more often that would be a pretty accurate statement,” teased Yuuri.

Viktor lifted his head abruptly, eyes wide and failing to convey consternation in his features when he couldn't help but giggle, “Yuuri how cruel! I clean the dishes at a perfectly fine interval, you wound me so much! And in my birthday nonetheless!” he gasped, putting a hand against his chest to emphasize his point. 

“Mmm that's too bad, what should I do to repay you?” asked Yuuri, mischief on his voice. 

“Oh, that can be arranged,” said Viktor kissing Yuuri and slapping playfully his behind, “And given that I'm a benevolent man it would only take you to be naked in our bed.”

A little moan scaled Yuuri’s mouth, he didn't waste any more time and dragged Viktor to their chambers, they didn't leave until well after midday. 

When they finally re-emerge and sat to eat the cake Yuuri had made, the man looked at Viktor, taking in his face, his eyes, the happiness that he seemed to overflow. Yuuri was content with his life, but sometimes he had his own fears that crept into his mind too, Viktor was the one who had to give up a whole life for them to be here. He had left behind his mother, Yakov, so many other people that he cared about, and sometimes Yuuri wondered if he was worth what Viktor left behind. 

“Vitya, don't you miss seeing Yakov, or your mother?” asked Yuuri carefully, not wanting his fears to reflect on his voice. 

It didn't work, recognition passing through Viktor’s eyes instantly when he glanced at Yuuri, he took Yuuri’s hands on his owns and started caressing them. 

“I missed Yakov more than my mother or anyone else, to be honest... I wish I could see him, yes, but I don't regret for a second the decision I made. Being with you here, together at last is the most precious thing I could ever wish for,” whispered Viktor kissing the palm of Yuuri’s hand “You make me happier every new day I live and even if I needed to sacrifice some stuff, just like you did, I did it with pleasure and I would gladly do it again,” he then took Yuuri’s face on his hands “You did the same sacrifices for me, and I'm so overjoyed that you considered me worthy of those, just as I consider you worthy of mines.” 

Viktor kissed him again, this time on his lips. “I love you, my Yurochka, and that love will never end, as long as we have each other, I'll never have any regrets,” finished Viktor resting his forehead against Yuuri’s.

“I love you too, Vitenka, I always will,” replied Yuuri.

Life wouldn't be easy, they both had their own demons to defeat, but they weren't fighting alone, they had each other to rely on and, most importantly, they had their love. From now on and forever they will never have to spend another day alone without basking in each other’s company. 

And that, Yuuri thought, was a life he could happily live for the rest of his days.

The End 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end, I hope you guys had enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it :] 
> 
> Thank you for all of your support, see you in another tale.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
>  [Come say hi!!](https://briapia95.tumblr.com)


End file.
